What Could Have Been
by Mona Mari
Summary: The Life of Rachel if she was raised by her mother and had a sister, in a totally different scenario:Sorry I'm horrible at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the age of 20, Shelby Corcoran and her boyfriend Joseph Berry, attended New York University (NYU) in order to pursue their dreams as Broadway's biggest stars of all time; however, nine months ago, Sheby realized that she was pregnant with Joseph's child. Once the news registered in their minds, Joseph began frantically searching for work in order to support his child and his girlfriend; family and friends helped as best as they could to help them find an apartment, work, and balance a shedule where they could look after the baby and go to school simultaneously. Though now both parents were looking through glass window into the nursery to see their beautiful, precious, baby girl: Rachel Barbara Corcoran-Berry. She was their little bundle of joy, the spitting image of Shelby as a baby with her chocolate eyes, brunette hair, and **loud **voice; she then looked at her mother with such focus and concentration as if telling her "Hello mama." This then reassured Shelby that things would eventually be okay.

Joesph wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist from behind and brushed his lips against her neck, "That's our baby in there Shelb, She's so beautiful. Just like you." Sheby smiled as she turned around, cuffed her arms around his neck and both leaned their foreheads against one another.

"We are in this together right?" Shelby whispered.

"Together forever." Joe replied with a longing kiss.

* * *

**Two Years Later, **Joseph once again walked through the front door with a baby's carseat pulling his weary arm down, a fussy two-year-old, and an exhausted fiance. The Corcoran-Berry family has once again arrived home from the hospital with a new little bundle of joy: Sarah Grace Corcoran-Berry. Shelby and Joseph were once again surprised with their second chid's arrival; however, this time instead of the feeling of reassureness and joy they felt when Rachel was born, this time they felt worry and tension walking through the door. For the past couple years, both young adults have been struggling balancing work, school, family, and other responsiblilities; therefore, Shelby and Joesph have been struggling to see eye-to-eye. Joesph now dropped-out of college in order to work in order to support his family, Shelby struggles with doing her school work and being a mother of now two baby girls, causing the couple to stress over every aspect of their lives, leading to constant fights.

Shelby leans over to pick up her youngest daughter out of the carseat and gently holds her as she walks into the girls' nursery, with a cranky Rachel following her down the call, whining for her mother's attention.

"Mama! Me Up!" Rachel commands as Shelby rests her snoozing daughter into her crib.

"Rachel. Shhh."Shelby says holding up her forefinger to her lips."Mama is laying your baby sister down to sleep, you need to settle down and I will lay with you in a second." Shelby frantically trys to get her stubborn daughter to quiet down because she needed to get her infant to sleep in order for she herself to get some much needed rest before school the next day.

"No! Me up! Sarah go away!" Rachel screamed stamping her foot to the ground and crossing her little arms over her chest.

"Rachel Barbara. You will do as I say and go into the livingroom, lay on the couch with your father, and let me get Sarah to sleep." Shelby hissed looking down at her jealous toddler.

"No!" Rachel argues trying to keep her voice firm in order for her mother to understand how serious she was.

"Joe! Joe can you please get your daughter? I need to get Sarah to sleep." Shelby calls from the doorway.

"I'm busy!" Joe shouts back with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Doing what? Watching the game? I need your help and all you can think about is the game? I need to study and get rest for finals tomarrow, but I can't if the girls are up. Now can you please help me?" Shelby states annoyed.

"I'm tired too Shelby! Just let me rest for a little bit, it just got through the door!" Joe shouts, while Rachel pulls on Shelby's sleeve and Sarah begins to whimper in her arms because of all the shouting.

"Joseph Please!" Shelby begs gesturing to the whiny Miss Rachel at her feet, once Joseph enters the room. He then angrily yanks Rachel's arm and pulls her out of the room causing her to cry.

"Joe! Don't hurt the baby!" Shelby cries, following him out into the living room. Joseph firmly sits Rachel on the couch and whips around to face Shelby.

"Well what do you want Shelby? I'm tired and I can't deal with you anymore. I mean all this is all your fault! You were the one who decided to have these kids! You ruined my life. I was 19 with big dreams and asperations before you came along. You know what, I'm sorry, but I'm done here. I've had bags packed for months and I'm out of here." Joseph shouts quickly retreating into their bedroom and emerging with three large suitcases, heading for the door. While screams are heard from the two girls and a crying Shelby following him and grabbing his arm.

"You can't just leave. I need you. The girls need you. How are just going to pick up and leave me here with a 3 year old and an 8 month old, while i still go to school. I need you support me." Shelby sobbs.

"I'm sorry." were the only two word Joseph said before disappearing into the city never to be seen again.

Shelby then begins to sobb uncontrollably on her couch, while clutching onto her daughters. Tears streaming down her face as she stares at the front door, shaking her head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol you guys are too funny. Though I think I'm going to write a couple chapters on the Toddler Years and then jump to Elementary School. Thank you for your support! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Standing in a crowd of black and gold gowns, Shelby is finally expierncing the day she longed to come: Graduation. After three years of blood, sweat, and tears from adjusting to being a single mother, juggling two jobs and school, and somehow having time to spend with the girls, Shelby can finally breathe. Although, after Joe abandoned them, Shelby realized that being a broadway star may be very unrealistic with two toddlers; so she decided to change her path to moving back to Lima, Ohio, her hometown, and teach Theatrical Literature and English at Carmel High School in order to support her little family.

Leaving them at the sitter's every day gave her a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach, to see their little faces covered with tears and quivering lips when she had to leave. However, looking out from the stage to see her two little girls with their matching pink dresses, long brown hair in pigtails, and wearing their matching Corcoran smiles gave Shelby this sense of pride and accomplishment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Class of 1998!" announced the Master of Ceremony.

Throwing the cap up in the air and giving her daughters her winning smile made her feel like she was throwing her past and her circumstances away; now for a new beginning.

**Shelby**

"Mama! Mama!" I heard a little voice call me from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Sarah?" I called out from the kitchen where I was washing dishes, when I heard little patting coming down the stairs amd a little 3 year old girl emerges from the shadows and stands under me.

"Chelle say I can't no to school, but tell her I can!" Sarah says completely repulsed by her sister's comment. Trying not to laugh at my daughter's frustration, I knelt down so I could speak to her at eye-level.

"Well Rachel is going to start kindergarten tomarrow and Mama's going to her new job at Carmel High, you are going to spend the day with Nana and your cousin Seth. When Rachel gets out of school, Nana is going to pick her up and when I get out of school I will pick you up okay baby?" I explained, only to have her look me with her big chocolate eyes and her famous pout that she uses in order to try to get what she wants.

"Chelle go, me go too." Sarah says with her arms crossed. At times like these I just don't understand why the girls had to inheirt my stubborness and dramatics.

"No, you are going to spend your day with Seth and Nana." I said picking her up and placing her on my hip as I finished putting the dishes away. She then rested her head on my shoulder and opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by an excited Rachel rushing past the kitchen into the family room wearing her backpack, which for the past few weeks I cannot keep her from wearing, and plopping on the couch. I curiously stroll into the room to see Rachel jumping on the couch with excitement, belting out the lyrics to _Hard Knock Life, _as do children on the television screen. I chuckle at her excitement, but seeing my other daughter's eye-lids flutter reminds me that it's bedtime.

"Alright Miss Chelle, Time for bed." I said turning off the television. Rachel then jumps and lands on her bottom on the couch.

"But Mama... Im not tired. I'm too excited for school tomarrow."

"But if you do not to sleep then you will not enjoy your first day because you will be too tired." I countered.

"Okay..." Rach sighs in defeat as she padds upstairs, gets ready for bed, and climbs into her big girl bed. I helped Sarah get ready aswell and tucked her into her bed. I walked over to Rachel's room, brushed Rachel's hair out of her face, and gushed at her smiling back at me.

"Mama? What if the kids and the teachers at school don't like me?" Rachel said with fear in her little eyes.

"They will like you baby. Just be yourself and be nice, and they definitely get to know my little star." I smiled wih reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said just above a whisper.

"Positive."

"Will you sing to me Mama?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Of Course, Baby" I said climbing into her bed, letting her curl up against me, and bury her head in my chest.

**_I Dreamed A Dream In Time Goe By_**

**_When Hope Was High_**

**_And Life Worth Living_**

**_I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die_**

**_I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving..._ **I sang as I combed my fingers through her hair, but before I was half-way through the song, Rachel was fast asleep, breathing slowly into my chest.

Looking at her little vulnerable face, I just pray that everything goes well tomarrow with both my girls.

* * *

**How is Sarah going to handle being away from Mom and Chelle for so long? What will school be like for Rachel? How is Shelby going to handle being away from the girls and starting a new chapter in her life with high school children? We will have to wait and see. :) Don't worry drama will heat up soon.**

**Please R&R. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Shelby**

The next morning, I stood in the kitchen lovingly making myself my ritual morning coffee with my hair perfectly curled, black dress pants, a purple blouse, and black heels; Like I always say first impressions are very important. I slowly turn around and face my daughters who are eating their breakfasts at the breakfast bar, both so different. Sarah sits slumped over with her elbows on the counter, resting her chin in her hands, as if trying to fall back to sleep; while Rachel with perfect posture and wears a winning smile. I stifled a laugh returning to my coffee... these girls drive me nuts.

* * *

**Rachel**

"Hello there..." A tall blonde woman said bending down at my eye-level as I walked into room 109, "and what might your name be?"

"Hello Ms. May, My name is Rachel Corcoran." I said as confident as possible, shaking her hand as she smiled.

"And who might this be?" Ms. May asked me referring to my sister, who I wouldn't let go of my hand, though when she realized Ms. May was talking about her, she hid behind my mother. "That is my baby sister Sarah...she's shy."

"Oh well, you and your sister look very pretty today." She smiled.

"Thank you," I replied, "Mama? Can I go play with the other kids now?" I asked.

"Yes. But give me a kiss first." Mama said. I quickly hugged her, kissed her cheek, and ran towards the group of kids.

* * *

**Shelby**

I pouted a little as I watched Rachel run off with the other children, a part of me didn't want to let her go, "She will be fine," I heard Ms. May say as if reading my mind.

"I know. I just miss her already." I said picking Sarah up and sitting her on my hip.

"You don't have to worry, from what I can see Rachel is a very confident girl and can take care of herself." Ms. May said.

"Oh don't I know it, but she can cause trouble because of it...I apologize in advance," I said laughing a little.

"oh hush. She looks like an angel." she smiled.

"More like a little devil in disquise." we both laughed, "I have to get going, got to drop this one off with my mother and head off to work. Goodbye." I said heading to the car.

"Bye, Have a nice day!" Ms. May called behind me.

"Shelby!" My mother exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hi Ma, sorry I can't stay and chat, I'm late. I stayed at Rachel's school a little too long watching her play." I laughed handing Sarah to my mother.

"Just couldn't leave huh?" She asked me with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how hard it was going to be until we were finally there."

"I know, I was there once, but come now, you are going to be late for work. Now scoot."

"Bye mother." I playfully spat, kissing Sarah on the head and kissing my mother goodbye.

* * *

**Rachel**

"Hi, my name's Rachel. What's your name?" I said walking up to an asian girl sitting by herself, I would have gone with the other girls, but this girl looked like she needed some cheering up.

"Tina." she said in a small voice as I sat down next to her under the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she quietly sobbed to herself.

"Yeah." She said.

"What's wrong?" I said ducking my head in order to meet her small, watery, eyes.

"I want my mom." she sobbed into her hands.

"Aww... It's okay... She will be back soon. In the mean-time you have me...I'll be your friend." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She gave me a watery smile and finally looked up.

"So, what's the deal with all these other kids?"

"Well most of them went to pre-school with me, but I didn't always have anybody to play with. You see, the boy with the mohawk?" She asked and I nodded in response, "That's Puck, he's a meany who throws rocks at girls. The boy with him is Finn, he's quiet but he always goes along with what Puck does. The three girls at the swings are Quinn, Santana, and Brittney, be nice to them and they will probably leave you alone. The boy and the girl by the monkey-bars are Mercedes and Kurt, they don't normally talk to other people because Puck and the girls are mean to them. Those are the only kids I know, other than my friend Mike, but he plays with Puck now. Didn't you go to pre-school?" She ended with a frown.

"Well no, I lived in New York and most of the time I stayed with my nanny."

"Oh, thats cool... I think. Come on, we have to go inside." She said taking my hand in hers, walking into the classroom, as the teacher clapped her hands and called everyone in.

* * *

**Sarah**

Oh how I hate this stupid child leash, I understand that Nana believes in walking everywhere now, but why must she deprive me from me freedom with this contraption? I am three years old now, way too old for this, Seth is only two so it's okay for HIM. I mean why can't I play with Mrs. Turner's giant poodle? All I want to do is pull its puffball attached to its backside, but everytime I try to get close to it I get a good yank of the leash pulling me backwards.

As I walk down the sidewalk, the colossal trees dance in the wind, the leaves race one another past my feet, Seth and I make it a sport to step on them and to skip over the cracks in the sidewalk because Cousin Marsha told us that if we step on one we will break Mommy's back; I wouldn't want to do that to Mama. When we pass Mr. Simpson's yard, which has a BILLION puffy flowers growing from his yard, we stop and pick one each, we close our eyes and make a wish. _I wish Nana will take this stupid leash off_, I opened one eye to see if my wish would come true, though as usual it never happened. With a shrug we run across the street and into Chelle's school, to be greeted by an excited Rachel.

"Sarah! Seth! Nana!" She exclaims running to us and giving each of us a hug, "Look what I drew!" she says handing Nana a piece of paper with three giant melons on sticks with musical notes drawn on it. Why would she draw melons?

"Thats wonderful Swearheart." Nana said to Rachel ruffling her hair, causing Rachel to beam with pride.

"Why would u draw three melons on sticks?" I asked only to get swatted on the back of my head, "OW!"

"They aren't melons! It's you, Mama, and Me singing, stupid." Rachel spat.

"Oooooooooo... You said a bad word. I'm telling!" I said turning to Nana who was talking to Ms. May. I pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Nana! Chelle called me stupid!" I told her. She crossed her arm and gave Rachel a look.

"Rachel Barbara. You know better than to use that kind of language." She scolded

"Sorry Nana..." She said in a small voice,looking down at her feet. When Nana returned to her conversation, Rachel stuck her tounge out at me and I returned the gesture.

On our way home, Nana DID stop and buy us ice cream. When the door was pushed open, familiar bells rang and a cool breeze pushed my hair back, a chipper employee greeted us with an annoying false smile. Seth and I stood on our tippy-toes in order to see the parade of colorful sweet treats, though it was a pointless act because no matter how hard we tried, Chelle was the only one that could see over the counter.

"Which one are you going to get Seth?" I asked my cousin who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"ALL OF THEM!" He roared.

"Me too!" I exclaimed clapping my hands.

"No you can't Sarah. You can only get one." Rachel said obnoxiously imitating our mother, I hated it when she though she was the boss of me.

"Can too Chelle!" I argued.

"Can not!" she countered.

"Now girls, stop fighting or no one gets ice cream." Nana warned, causing us to clamp our mouths shut only after shooting glares at one another.

Once we got home, Seth and I had vanilla ice cream melted all over our clothes, on our hands, and on our faces. We loved clapping our hands together in order to make them stick for a second and then unsticking the next; we made it into a game to see who could keep their hands stuck together the longest. Unfortuantely, Nana carried us both upstairs and forced us to take a dreadful bath; Why must adults ruin all the fun?

* * *

**Shelby**

The only thing I could think about all day were the girls. Were they behaving themselves? Was Rachel adjusting well to school? Was Sarah okay being that she wasn't with either of us. I guess once could say it was separation anxiety, but can you blame me? They are my babies. Though at school, I was somehow a different person, I was Ms. Corcoran: tough, stern, and merciless, yet loving and caring all at once. I liked this new side of me. The kids respected me, though most first-time teachers would have a difficult time learning how to deal with high school kids, and I embraced it. I also made a new friend with a teacher.

As I walked into the teachers lounge and sat alone at a table, a man wearing a nice dress shirt and a hideous vest came over and sat next to me; he began taking out his lunch and displaying it before him like we had known one another for years. I cleared my throat in order to get his attention, he lifted his head and smiled with scarlet cheeks.

"Excuse me. May I introduce myself? I am Josh Anderson, I teach Biology here at Carmel." He said offering me his hand.

"Shelby... Shelby Corcoran." I said plainly shaking his hand and returning to my salad.

"So Shelby, tell me a little about yourself. Where are you from?" he asked never taking his eyes off his pasta.

"I'm from here, Lima, but I moved to New York to go to college when I was eighteen."

"New York huh. What was your major?"

"Performing Arts. I had dreams of being on broadway one day, I did manage to star in several Off-Broadway shows when I was 19, but I sacrificed

what I wanted for my kids."

"You have kids?" he asked with a furrow brow, "You don't look old enough to have kids. What are they two and one?"

"More like five and three." I said with a smile, for the rest of lunch all we did was talk about one another's lives.

* * *

"Mama!" was all I heard behind the closed door when I rang the doorbell; once the door swung open, I knelt down to hug my girls as they came running towards me. After a moment of impact, I wrapped my arms around each girl and held them tigh against my chest. Gosh, It was good to be home.

* * *

**Alright Guys. Tell me what you think. I tried my best to remember what it was like to be a little kid, an older sister, and try to see in the perspective of a parent. I am using real life expierences, but will be adding conflict on a later date. Please R&R and Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. This is my first story I've ever put out there and it makes me feel good to read your reviews. This story is loosely based on my relationship with my little sister and our expierences as we grow-up. Plus I love the whole Rachel/Shelby relationship on Glee and I encourage more people to write Rachel/Shelby fanfictions! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Rachel**

"Good Afternoon, I'm Ms. Pillsbury," Emma Pillsbury said looking at me with her calming green eyes, sitting in her chair across from me, "What is your name?"

"My name is Rachel Corcoran," I said looking down at my hands, fidgeting in the hard plastic chair, my heart drumming in my chest, and my thoughts running a million time second. Am I in trouble? Are they going to call my mother? Why am I even in the office to begin with? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

"Hmm... Corcoran...Corcoran... I don't see you in the system... Who is your teacher?" she asked scrolling through her computer without even glancing at me.

"Mrs. Niep..." I said, when she finally pulled up Mrs. Niep's fifth-grade class list, clicked on my name, and my school picture popped up.

"Your profile says Rachel Berry-Corcoran; Father: Joseph Berry and Mother: Shelby Corcoran." she said with a confused expression, basically ordering me to explain.

"Yes, that is my legal name, for now at least. I live with my mother, my father left us when I was only three and a half. Therefore, I go by my mother's name because she is the one who cares for me, NOT this Joseph character." I explain confidently keeping myself from showing my true emotions.

"Ahh... so that explains the whole letter fiasco." she said with a smile and I sent her a glare disregarding what she said.

"Am I in trouble?" I finally asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well first can you explain to me what happened?" she said, I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter.

"Mrs. Niep decided that it would be a "great" idea if the class were to sit down and make a card for our fathers because in the story we finished reading the protagonist wrote a letter for his father and she thought we should do one too. Now I calmly explained to her how I and a few other students in the class did not have fathers; however, she suggested that even if we didn't have a father we make one for a father figure. Then all the other kids said they would do what she suggested: Finn made one for Burt, his step-father, Sally would make one for her grandfather, and Kayla made one for her neighbor. Puck and I, couldn't because we didn't have a father nor a father figure. My grandfather died when my mother was seventeen, we didn't have anyone, but Puck decided he would write a letter to his father telling him how he felt about his situation. I, on the other hand, did not want to. Why should Joseph get a letter from me? He does not deserve my time nor my energy, but Mrs. Niep said I had to do something because it was going to be a grade for creative writing skills. I thought about writing one for my mom, but then when I sat down to write it, I began thinking about how Joseph abandoned us and I slowly became angrier and angrier, until I had an outburst in her classroom. Mrs. Niep took me outside and told me that this was the third outburst I had this week and that I needed to stop and think before I did things. She said if I kept having "tantrums" she would call my mother and have a little "chat"." I sarcastically, "I've been in detention about 5 times this year, and may I say they aren't fun. She just doesnt like me." I ended with a huff. Ms. Pillsbury only looked at me for a few seconds as if trying to take it all in.

"I understand why you would be angry, but there are other ways to express the way one is feeling. Mrs. Niep told me to talk to you because she understands where you are coming from and didn't want to bring your mother into this because we believe we can handle this in a mature manner, can't we Miss Corcoran?" she said and I nodded.

"Good. Now you will stay in here and write about something. Anything. What you plan on doing over the summer, what your plans for the future, who you admire,etc...but you need to do some form of creative writing before the end of the school day." she said handing me a notebook and a pencil. Right then and there I knew what I was going to write about and I feverishly began writing.

_The person I admire most is Barbara Streisand..._

* * *

**Sarah**

"Rachel! I was watching that!" I yelled at my sister; as usual she came downstairs, took the remote from me and is now making me watch whatever SHE wants to watch. I try to grab the remote from her, but she holds it higher so I can't reach it. "Rachel!" I whine punching her arm as hard as I can.

"Ow! That hurt stupid!" She yelled pushing me back into the couch.

"It wasn't meant to tickle." I spat using one of her phrases against her.

"Go Away I'm trying to watch this!" she said turning back to the television.

"Well I was here first, so give it back!" I said hitting her again.

"Stop!"

"Give it back!"

"I'm older so you have to do as I say." She spat, not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"You are only three years older than me. That doesn't count." I say snatching the remote from her hand, pressing the _back _button in order to change it back to my program, before she could even realize what I did.

"SARAH! Give it to me!" she commanded reaching behind my back in order to get the remote.

"No!" I screamed running away. She chased me into the kitchen and we continued to chase each other around the island, when Mama came in.

"What's going on here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" we said in unison, Rachel took the remote out of my hand and I shot her a glare.

"Give me the remote." Mama said holding out her hand, Rachel sighed and reluctantly set the remote in her hand.

"Now girls set the table, while I serve dinner." she said walking to the stove and sturring the soup. Rachel walked past me and shoved me slightly with her shoulder. Oh how I wish I could slap her right now.

* * *

**Shelby**

Sitting at the dinner table, the girls are transfixed on their dinner, basically inhaling their dinner in order to be allowed to go play. I clear my throat to get their attention and both little faces shoot up and set their gaze on me.

"Can you two please_ chew_ your food? I don't want to have to perform the heimlich maneuver on one of you." I laughed. "In addition, I have a few matters that need to be discussed before either of you can even think about leaving this table." I said with a playful smile.

"Okay."

"Alright" they laughed and sat up straighter, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Well as you both know, Vocal Adrenaline made it to Nationals in New York. Therefore, this weekend I, along with my team, will be flying to NYC for the competition. Mrs. Turner will be staying with you girls while I am gone..." I began tp explain before I was interrupted by the protests of my daughters.

"No! Not Mrs. Turner!"

"Eww! I don't like her! Please mom this is just torture; cruel and unusual punishment!" I held up my hand signaling for the whining to stop and they both shut their mouths immediately.

"There is not room for negotiation. She will be waching you and that is it." I said, Rachel gave me a glare and stomped off to her room.

"You have anything to say?" I asked firmly to my youngest, she only shook her head and began eating again. I tried to calm down before I went up to talk to Rachel because if I went now, I'm sure I would end up spanking her until she wouldn't sit down for a week. Rachel, unfortunately, took after me when it comes to her attitude; we are both stubborn, dramatic, hard-headed, and can get easily upset when things do not go our way. So I took a minute to calm down and eat my food in silence.

"May I be excused?" Sarah asked timidly breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes ofcourse baby," I said as she walked past me to put her dishes in the sink. "Rinse them." I laughed, when I heard a sigh and the water running. I then stood up and walked upstairs to talk to my dramatic child.

Opening Rachel's door, I saw a little ten-year-old crying into her pillow, so small and vulnerable; I had intended to be stern with her, but seeing my baby hurting made my heart-break and before I knew it, I was laying in her bed as she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear until her sobbs died down to hicups; I tilted her head up, kissed her cheek, and made her look at me.

"Okay what's going on Chelle?" I said as she smiled at her nickname.

"It's just...I...I don't want you to go." She said just above a whisper.

"Why? Is there something wrong baby?" I said confused, I've been out of town before and she has never reacted in this manner.

"I just... Can I go with you?" she asked.

"You know I would love it for you to go, but I need to work with twenty other kids and I would want to neglect you on your first trip to New York since we moved to Lima. I can't be taking care of you girls, while I am working." I explained hoping she would understand.

"Well, can we stay with Nana then?" she sniffed

"You know Nana isn't in town for the next couple weeks, she is visiting her sister. Baby, you will be fine with Mrs. Turner. What is really bothering you?" I asked

"You are coming back right?" I blurted out looking up at me.

"Of course, what would ever make you think I wouldn't come back?"

"Well... You had to give up your dream on broadway to raise us, and well... what if you go to New York and realize what you missed out on and leave, just like daddy did." She said quietly.

"Rachel...look at me." I said lifting her chin up and looking into those big chocolate eyes, "I am not going anywhere. I am your mother and I will never leave you. I promise."

"I love you." She said collapsing into my arms and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Soooo can I have Ice Cream as an _I'm Sorry_ gesture?" she smiled.

"No, you and I both know you get very hyper when you eat suger before bed." I laughed as she shot me a playful glare.

"Worth a shot right?" She shrugged as we got off the bed. I shook my head, and I planted a firm swatt to her backside as we walked out the door. She's such a little smartass.

* * *

**If you think dramatic Rachel is rough on her mom, wait till the next chapter :D. BTW if you guys are interested or know anyone who is interested in Shake It Up Fanfictions, you should read Shakeitup777's, my little sister, fanfiction stories. Shes a awesome writer for a kid in middle school :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the sweet reviews everyone **

**Ellybelly07 Rachel is 10 and Sarah is 7**

* * *

**Rachel**

After picking Sarah up from her class we headed out the school's front gates; we helding hands, discussing the events that took place at school today, when we saw an old woman, standing by her old clunky hatchback, waving at them with an ear to ear smile.

"Eww it's Mrs. Turner." Sarah said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I know. I am sooo not getting into that car." I said to her squeezing her hand.

"Oh gosh, why did mom have to pick her? I would so much rather be in New York being bored to death." she complained.

"Well what do you want to do? We are stuck with her for the next two days, Mama doesn't get home until late Sunday night." I reasoned, "All we have to do is suck it up for the next couple days."

"You're right." Sarah concluded as we put on our show faces and approached Mrs. Turner.

Sitting at the dinner table, Sarah and I sat giving out dinner disgusted glares; stupid Mrs. Turner made us pork-chops, mashed squash, and green beans with gross peach cobbler for dessert. I do not understand why she had to chose all my least favorite foods for dinner.

"Eat up girls." Mrs. Turner said shoveling a spoonful of squash into her mouth.

"No" Sarah said.

"This is nasty." I said mashing the squash even more with my fork.

"Well, whomever fails to finish their food will stay at this table until it is all gone." she warned drinking her water. Oh how I despize her right now; why must she ALWAYS make us do what we don't want to do. After about 10 minutes of staring at the food, Sarah sighed and quickly ate all her food leaving me at the table alone. She stood up, rinsed her dishes, and passed by me to the kitchen.

"Traitor." I spat at her, causing her to give an innocent shoulder-shrug as she sat down on the couch. Mrs. Turner raised her eye-brow at me, shook her head, and returned to her knitting; which she resorted to doing when she realized I was going to challenge her authority. Her sitting there across from me made me have a strong erdge to slap her across the face, it's like she was challenging me to do something; I hate it when people think they can tell me what to do, the only person that can do that is my mother.

9:52 the stupid microwave digital clock read, silently mocking me; Sarah had been put to bed already and was sleeping in her warm bed, and I was stuck here fighting the sleep that was trying to take over and ignoring my stomach who was screaming at me for not feeding it. That was it! I had enough, I stood up, dumped my food into the trash and dropped the dishes into the sink with a loud crash.

"There. _It's gone_." I said mocking her earlier statement, gave her a satisfied smirk as I exited the room with my head held high.

* * *

**Sarah**

The next afternoon Rachel and I sat on the couch, blankly staring at the television. We have done everything from playing games, to singing duets, to coreograph dance routines, to practicing for our dance recitals, to watching our favorite musicals; Now it is only two in the afternoon and we are bored out of our minds. Mrs. Turner never does anything fun, but clean our house when Mama is gone.

"Hey, you as bored as I am?" Rachel asked me laying back into the couch's embrace.

"Probably more." I said looking at her raising one eyebrow; Rachel's up to something.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am going out." She said standing up and straightening out her shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"To Finn's..." Rachel said. A few years ago, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad got married and moved to a house right on our street; ever since then we constantly go to their house to play on days like these when we have absolutely nothing to do. We normally play games with Kurt, but sometimes Finn play with us; especially recently.

"I'll ask Mrs. Turner if we can go." I said heading towards the stairs only to be pulled back onto the couch.

"No stupid, do you really think Mrs. Turner is going to let us go?" Rachel asked, while I remained in a confused silence,"No she's not. So I'm just leaving. You in?" Rachel said walking out the back door.

"I'm in." I said following her. Once outside, it was like the world turned black and white and we were in a spy movie. We cautiously ran across the yard making sure Mrs. Turner did not see us from a window upstairs. Rachel gave me a boost and we both hopped the brick wall and did the same as we crossed Mr. Addam's yard and into the Hudson-Hummel's yard. Once in Finn's yard, we had our hands on our ribs, panting from the escapade, but were fine because of the dance classes we religiously take.

"Rachel? Sarah? What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked making his way to where they were and his step-brother following close behind.

"Stupid Mrs. Turner is so boring." I whined.

"So we thought that you guys would like to play with us." Rachel said smiling.

"Sure! Mom is inside doing paperwork and Dad's in the shop." Kurt said. For the next couple hours, the we ran around the backyard playing a variation of games such as hide-n-seek, tag, freeze-tag, cowboys and indians, cops and robbers, and were in the middle of playing G.I. Joe saves the Princesses.

"You will never defeat me!" Finn said shooting at the imaginary villians as he ran across the yard.

"Save us!"

"Please!"

"Help!" We shouted from the pole we stood against, tied up with a jump-rope in order to _look the part, _as Rachel always says; when Ms. Carol came outside with an incredulous look on her face.

"Rachel? Sarah? Girls what are you doing here?" Ms. Carol asked sweetly.

"We came to play with Finn and Kurt." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"You do realize that Mrs. Turner has been looking for you girls for over three hours. I didn't think you both were here so I told her that you weren't here. So you should shoot on home because I'm sure you are in enough trouble as it is." She said and walked us out the front door.

* * *

**Rachel**

Our front door flew open after one ring only to reveal an angry-beyond-reason Mrs. Turner with her hands on her hips, nostrils flaring, and foot tapping.

"Girls! Where have you been?" Mrs. Turner asked at full volume as we gave her matching scowls.

"Out." Sarah snapped, walking past her and I followed with an amused smile on my face; Sarah is never that blunt with anyone. We walked towards the stairs only to have Mrs. Turner grab our arms and twirl us arond to face her.

"I have been worried sick for three hours! I called everyone and did everything I could. Where were you?" She demanded to know, but we kept our mouths clamped shut. She glared at us both until I got bored with her stubborness.

"Well it is 10 o'clock and I'm tired, so if you will excuse us, we will be going to bed...Come on Sarah." I said walking passed her and up the stairs.

"I am getting very tired of your attitude Rachel Corcoran; therefore, I called your mother. She will be flying in tomarrow morning." She called upstairs causing us to freeze in our tracks.

"Mama is coming?..." I pointlessly asked Sarah.

"We are dead." Sarah concluded as we looked downstairs from the balcony.

"Hey...do you hear that?" I asked getting down on my knees and holding the posts as Sarah followed.

"What?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Mrs. Turner...She's on the phone, with Mama." I slowly said, laying on my stomach in order to hear the conversation, but not be seen, and motioned for Sarah to do the same. We stayed so quiet, we could hear our own breathing.

"Yes...I'm really sorrry... I know, but I can't help but feel like it is my fault...okay...Thank you...You fly in at 5am?...Well be safe...Alright...Good-night Shelby." Mrs. Turner says before hanging up. I turn to my sister and her jaw drops matching my expression.

"We really _are _dead." I said before we parted to go to our rooms for the night.

* * *

**Sarah**

As my eyes slowly open, I find a blinding light entering my pupils as I blink a few times sitting up. I groggily look around and realize I am in my room and squinted at my clock to see it was only 7 am. I then realized my legs were bare under the blanket, as I look down at my body, I see I am in my night-gown, but I don't remember changing. All I did when I came into my room was lay down and that is all I remember; that is when it hit me, Mama was home. I rub my eyes, throw back the covers, and swing my legs over the side of the bed as I sat up. There was no use in postponing the punishment any longer, I decided to face the music. Walking down the stairs and peering around the corner, I saw my mother in sweatpants, a regular old T-shirt, wearing her hair in a messy pony-tail, and nursing on a coffee mug. I slowly walk toward her, sit on the couch next to her, and snuggle next to her warm body clutching my old stuffed bear. I look up at her and flash her an innocent smile, causing her to laugh and shake her head in amusement, throw her arm around my waist and pull me closer to her.

"Mama?" I asked looking up at her as she focused on the television.

"Hmm?" she said nursing on the coffee mug.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked quietly looking down at my hands.

"Most definitely." she said putting the coffee mug down on the coffee table and held me properly. I sat there praying that my sleepy-head of a sister would hurry up and get down here so I wouldn't die alone, but like always, she never showed.

About an hour later, Mama and I giggled at the sight of watching Rachel came padding into the living room with her hair flying in all directions, one of her pijama pants rolled up by her knee, only wearing one sock, and rubbing her eyes as she snuggled next to Mama aswell. Mama kissed both of our foreheads and smiled.

"So now that you are both up, do you want your lecture first or breakfast first?" she said rubbing our backs and getting up.

"Lecture." I stated.

"Breakfast." Rachel countered.

"Well, which is it?" Mama asked with her hand on her hips, looking from one to the other.

"Lecture." Rachel and I responded simultaneously, sinking back into the couch and waiting for the lecture.

"Okay, well I don't need to tell you that your actions were wrong when you left the house without asking, but Rachel..." Mama calmly began, pacing when she paused before my sister, "you have been having a series of offenses on your part; being disrespectful, defiant, obnoxious, and rude with Mrs. Turner, but with your teacher as well." Mama states and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"How did you..." Rachel asked, sitting up, giving Mama a confused expression.

"I have my ways Rachel Barbara Corcoran." Mama interupted, "Do you both realize how dangerous that was? What if someone had kid-napped you on your way there or back? What is one of you had gotten hurt, nobody would have known."

"Calm down Mama, it was only two doors down." Sarah explained scoffing at her mother's dramtics.

"Still, I or Mrs. Turner need to know where you to are at all times. I love you both so much and I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt." She said sofly, but then returning to her nononsense mood. "Now I will not be standing for this foolishness and bringing your sister down along with you; therefore, you are grounded for a week starting today. No friends, no phone, and no playing outside past 6'o clock." she said listing off the punishments.

"But Sarah didn't _have_ to follow me..." Rachel said in an attempt to make herself look innocent.

"Way to throw me under the bus Chelle." I spat shoving her arm.

"Girls." Mama warned. "That is why she is grounded too, for the weekend."

"But...but...it's summer vacation." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"But nothing. You are both punished, end of story." She said walking into the kitchen, "Now go wash up and help me with breakfast."

Rachel and I washed our hands and helped Mama cut strawberries for breakfast. I looked over and saw Rachel cutting hers in a huff, scowled as she did it, I then rolled my eyes and returned to my task at hand. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Rachel and Sarah are in for some more fun. R&R please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shelby**

"Hello?" I said answering the phone as I finished loading the dishwasher with our dinner dishes and lean against the counter.

"Hey Shelby, it's Josh." a man said on other end.

"Hey Josh!" I said jumping onto the counter and swung my legs like a giddy teen when her crush calls her.

"How was your day?"

"Well, nothing really exciting happened; though now that it is summer vacation I am excited that I get to spend more time with my little munchkins. Unfortunately, we got off on a bad start because Miss Rachel is still grounded and is really starting to get cabin fever even though she only has two days left. Now I am stuck at home with a bratty 10-year-old and a whiny 7-year-old. It isn't fun." I joked, playfully pouting.

"Haha sucks to be you." he teased.

"Oh shut-up." I laughed.

"Hey...umm...I need to ask you an important question." He said akwardly.

"Okay...shoot!" I said smiling.

"Well, we have known each other for a while now and well...I...uhh...I would really like it if we took our relationship to the next step... S-Shelby will you...go out on a date with me?" He asked nervously, leaving me shocked and dumbfounded. For the past five years, Josh and I have been collegues at Carmel High School and have gotten very close; he is my best friend, we talk, laugh, and go out together often when the girls are out with their friends. I confide in him more than I have ever confided in anyone else, but throughout the course of these five years, I have developed an unbearable crush on him. However it often scares me because I do not want to get hurt again, but now he is asking me on a date and I really like this guy and... I don't know what to do; but, life is about taking risks and maybe he is a risk I am willing to take.

"Umm...Shelby?" he asked nervously.

"Look Josh. I would love to, but I would need to talk to the girls first. I have never _really_ dated after my _ex _abandoned us and I would need to see how they feel about the situation. The one thing I need you to understand is, no matter what, my girls always come first. okay?" I explained as confidently as possible.

"I completely understand. Just let me know how everything goes, I really like you Shelby."

"And I really like you." I blushed.

"Bye Shelby."

"Bye"

"Bye" he said before hanging up, I pouted once I heard the call disconnect. How I longed to hear his voice already. Now how am I going to tell the girls?

* * *

**Rachel**

Laying on my stomach on my bed, reading this stupid copy of Charlotte's Web for my summer reading, while my sister gets to go do whatever she wants. _This is totally unfair_ I thought letting the anger and frustration of being grounded brew inside me, until I picked up the book, threw it against the wall and let my head collapse into my pillows, bursting into tears.

_Lately it is like Mama is just looking for reasons to punish me. Doesn't she like me? It is that she favors Sarah over me because she is the bay-bee. Is it just me? Am I not worth anything? Does she just not love me all together? What did I do wrong? Why is Sarah the favorite?_ Were the thought running through my mind, when suddenly I hear my door creak, I raised my head in order to my sister's little face peek through the opening.

"Chelle? Are You okay?" she asked with concern, as she made her way to my bed.

"Go Away!" I snapped, digging my head back into the pillows.

"What did I do that was so bad?" She pouted.

"What part of "Go. Away." didn't you understand?" I said glaring at her, standing up and towering above her in order to remind her that I was the suprior one.

"No. I am not leaving."I said crossing her arms and stomping her foot in defiance.

"Go away!" I yelled pushing her a little too hard causing her to stumble back and lose her balance, smacking her head against the wall and falling to the ground. After of a moment of shock, she let out screams of pure pain; I suddenly realized what I had done and scrambled down to her, I firmly place my hand over her mouth in an attempt to drown out the screams.

"Shhh...Sarah, shut up. You are going to get me in trouble." I hissed, only causing her scream even louder; when Mama burst into the room and took in the scene before her. Her expression transformed from concerned to angry in a matter of two seconds, she glared at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rachel Barbara, step away from your sister this instant." She ordered, I then stood up and leaned against my bed. She quickly bent over, picked Sarah up, and sat her on her hip.

"Sarah what happened?" Mama asked the brat who was acting like she was in pain, but I knew it was all an act to get me in even more trouble.

"Chelle was crying, so I asked her what was wrong, but she told me to go away. I didn't want to go away and leave her crying, so I refused; but when I did she pushed me into the wall." She explain in between sobbs as I glared at her.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried.

"Sh-yeah and Santa Clause lives with the toothfairy and the Queen." Sarah spat reciting a line from her favorite movie.

"Enough!" Mama said, "Rachel what has gotten into you recently?" she asked shaking her head.

"Like it matters to you! All you care about is Sarah. Is Sarah well-dressed? Did Sarah eat? How was school, Sarah? You want to play Sarah? Are you okay Sarah? Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. What about me Mama? Do I even matter to you? No matter how hard I try, Sarah always comes first before me. She is your favorite, huh? That is why I am always in trouble and she isn't! That is it! Isn't it? She is your favorite! Admit It! Just Admit It!" I said bursting into tears and say my mom's angry expression decipitate into a worried one.

"I will be right back." She said walking out of the room with Sarah on her hip.

* * *

**Shelby**

Entering Sarah's room, I sat her on her bed and smoothed out her hair. "Stay in here and play if you want. Mama needs to talk to Chelle okay? Just stay in here." I said leaning down and kissing her temple.

"Okay Mama." She said as I left the room. I leaned against the hallway wall, rested my head against it, and closed my eyes. I couldn't even process what Rachel had just said to me. _How could she think that I did not care the least bit about her? She is my first born, my baby. How could I have been such a terrible mother, causing my daughter to believe that I didn't care? All I wanted to do was go into my room and cry; I feel like a failure_. I thought, before I hear sudden crashes of things being thrown around coming from Rachel's room. I abruptly opened my eyes and raced into my daughter's room, only to find an angry and distraught little girl with tears in her eyes, throwing pillows, books, pencils, and other things around in frustration.

"Rachel!" I yelled trying to get her attention, but she didn't stop.

"Rachel!" No response. Until I finally walked over to her, stood in front of her with my hands on my hips; she looked up at me in shock and dropped the book on the ground, letting tears escape her eyes and looked down at her feet.

"Why don't you love me?" she said just above a whisper. This caused my heart to split in two; I quickly picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and sobbed into my embrace. Rachel has always been dramatic and always took things out of proportion, that is why I always have to punish her because if I don't now she will never learn, but now I saw that she only did this because she felt neglected. Maybe Rachel really isn't as independant as she makes herself seem; it was then when I realized, all she wants is attention, all she craves is attention and I feel horrible for not giving it to her. I paced back and forth around the room, rubbing her back until her sobbs morphed into hiccups. I then walked over to her bed, sat her down, and knelt before her.

"Honey, how could you ever think that I didn't love you?" I asked cupping her cheek with my hand.

"Well, I am always in trouble and Sarah is never in trouble. You always pay attention to her and you ignore me. What did I do to make you hate me?" She explained once again being over-dramatic.

"Rachel, you have to understand that the way you acted at school and with Mrs. Turner was unacceptable sweetheart, therefore, you were punished for your misbehavior; and sometimes baby, I will need to pay more attention to Sarah because she is only seven-years-old and depends on me more than you do, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You understand?" I explained.

"Yes Mama, but I need you too." she whined, pouting and looking at me with her chocolate puppy eyes.

"And I understand that. I'll tell you what. How about after your grounding, you and I have a Mother/Daughter day; just the two of us?" I smiled when I saw her face brighten.

"Yes! I would love that!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Alright. Alright." I said standing up, "Let's go downstairs and watch a movie." I held out my hand for her to take it.

"But, I'm grounded." she frowned.

"Well if _you_ want to stay couped up in your room all day and clean the mess you made..." I teased.

"No! It's okay." She said taking my hand, I laughed as we left the room and ascended down the stairs.

Later that night, Sarah had eventually made her way down into the living-room with us and Rachel had coaxed me into watching_ The Wizard of Oz, Funny Girl_, and now_ West Side Story_; however halfway through the movie, both girls had fallen asleep, Rachel sprawled out on one side of the couch with her head on my left thigh and Sarah on the other side with her head on my right thigh. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore, I just watched them sleep, so peaceful...so beautiful. I just wanted this moment to last forever; when suddenly my phone began to ring, I quickly scrambled to answer it before either or both girls awoke.

"Hello?" I whispered into the reciever as I stroked Rachel's hair as she began to stir, coaxing her back to sleep, and forunately she stayed still.

"Hey Shelby, Why are you whispering?" Josh asked increadulously.

"The girls are asleep. What's up?"

"Did you talk to them yet?"

"You know Josh. I don't think it is a good idea at this point in time. Recently my girls have been competing for my attention and I think if I added another factor in my life right now, it would really hurt my relationship with my girls by making them feel that I am not available for them at all times. You understand don't you?" I explained, nervously chewing at my bottom lip to hear his response.

"Definitely. You are a mom and I get that; your daughters come first and I love them just as much I would my own. I will wait for you. I will wait for when the time is right." He said making butterflies in my stomach and an ear to ear smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Really." he reassured me. _Gosh, how did I get so lucky to have two girls whom I absolutely adore and a guy who really wants to be apart of my life? _I thought sinking back into the couch with a smile so enthusiatic it could cure cancer.

* * *

**That's all I got so far. Let me know what you think and sorry for the delay. It's the last month of school and I have finals plus project on top of project. I think I'm going to go crazy! Well anyways please R& R. Thank you!**


End file.
